Cyclone Sunday
by PaigeMariexoxo
Summary: When Emmett drags Bella and Edward downstairs to play Truth Or Dare when Renesmee isn't home, things take a turn for the worst. Edward and Bella have to do a dance to the song Cyclone. Someone walks in during the dance, and things get nasty. More oneshots
1. Cylone Sunday

**A/N: **I was listening to Cyclone one day when it hit me.. Hope you like! And P.S. Bella is a vamp, and Renesmee is about 3 years old, so she looks about 10 or 11.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight, or the song Cyloneee.

"Oh. Em. _Gee_. Bella!!! We have GOT to play truth or dare. PLEASE!!!" Emmett begged me one sunny summer day in Forks.

I sighed, and looked over at Edward to see if this was safe.

He nodded, so apparently it was.

Renesmee was gone for the day with Jacob, so she wouldn't see her mom in a potentially embarrassing situation, which would be a plus…

"Whatever, Emmett. Just go easy on me," I sighed.

"HURRAY! Rose, Alice, and Jasper already agreed, so we are ready! So let's head back downstairs, and we can have funnn in the sun!" Emmett boomed. I shook my head, smiling.

I grabbed Edward's hand, and in a second, we were downstairs where Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were all waiting for us.

Rose looked evil, Alice was bouncing up and down, Jasper looked scared and Emmett looked like he was so excited he would pee himself if he could.

I laughed, and dragged Edward over to the couch. "So, how does this work?" I asked Emmett.

"Hmm… Well. Let me make up the rules right now. Okay. So how about… You CANNOT back out of a dare once you hear it, otherwise…"

Emmett shook his head, not feeling the need to continue. "And also, this is a partner truth or dare, so both you and your partner have to do it. No backing out for either of you… And I think that's it! So let's. Get. This. Partay. Started!" Emmett yelled.

"Should I be scared?" I mouthed to Edward. "I don't… think so," Edward mouthed back.

"But I can't detect anything suspicious from Emmett's mind, so I can't be sure. He may just be hiding something." I sighed. This was probably a bad idea.

I shook the thought from my head, it was too late now. "Okayyy… Emmett started. "I've decided that since Bella is the newest member of our family, her and Edward should go first," he stated. Noo! He couldn't do this to me… It wasn't fair!

Alice sighed, and decided to make me do this. "Bella, this can be easy or hard, but either way, you and Edward WILL go first.

So I suggest you just do it! Please! For me!" She gave me her little puppy dog eyes and I looked away, knowing I always fell for guilt trips. But she was right, four against two didn't look so good.

Emmett knew I was going to surrender, so he huddled up with Rose, Alice, and Jasper to come up with a good dare.

I bit my lip, anxious. Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear "It will be okay, it's just a game," he said soothingly.

I relaxed a little. He was right. It was just a silly little game. I hoped.

No sooner then that was thought, Emmett's little huddle broke apart, and Emmett turned to Edward and I with a huge grin on his face. Uh oh.

So much for becoming more relaxed. I tried to concentrate on Edward rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand to calm myself. "Mkay. You and Edward's dare is to… dance to the song 'Cyclone'," he stated.

I relaxed once again. Edward was a great dancer, I'd just have to follow his lead. "Um, Bella?" Alice called. "Have you ever heard that song?" I shook my head. "Well, I think you should before we start the dare."

She walked over to the small stereo in the corner and pressed play.

"_She moves her body like a cyclone…" _I listened to the rest of the song in horror. NO WAY. They did not HONESTLY expect Edward and I to dance to this… Did they?

I finally spoke, my voice shaking. "So… Do Edward and I make this dance up ourselves, or what?"

Alice giggled. "Nope. I have to teach you the dance I made up for this." I froze… Oh Carlisle, please, no.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

I was now dressed in the sluttiest outfit, EVER. And so was Edward, if you wanted to be technical, really.

I can't believe I ever agreed to this insanity. I shuddered, just _thinking_ about the dance I was about to perform, in front of an audience, no less.

"Ready?!" said Alice cheerfully.

Neither Edward or I replied, so I guess she took that as a yes. She pressed PLAY on the remote, and the music started.

A couple seconds after it started playing, while Edward and I were in a rather 'uncomfortable' position (we were grinding eachother...) Renesmee walked in.

She stopped, eyes filled with horror while she took in Edward and I, and our audience. "Oh. My. CARLISLE." She ran from the room.

I looked at Emmett and snarled. "Start running while you can,".


	2. Mall Madness

**A/N:** I've decided to make a series of funny Truth or Dare one-shots. Most of them will be like Cyclone Sunday, as in, someone unexpected walks in on the middle of a dare.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**P.S.: **Thank you so much to my only reviewer, goldeneyedvzmpire, that one review meant a lot to me (:

**MALL MADNESS**

**By PopcornPaigey**

"Bella! Edward! Jasper! It's time for another round of truth or dare!" Emmett screamed.

Oh god, not this again. Emmett suddenly appeared in mine and Edwards room. "Guys… Do I have to bring you down there myself?"

"But Emmett," I heard myself whine. "I don't WANT to. I definitely didn't forget last time, you know." Emmett chucked, remembering.

"I know. That's why this time its single person truth or dare, since Rose and Alice are gone. Plus, this way, Jasper gets to play this time,".

"So we don't have to do anything this time?" I asked. "Nope," Emmett replied. I sighed, feeling myself give in. Instead of answering, I pulled Edwards hand downstairs. Jasper was already down there, looking kind of scared.

I resisted the urge to laugh, knowing what it was like. "Okay, people. It's already been decided that Jasper will go this time. So, Jasper, truth or dare?"

Jasper grimaced, trying to decide. "Oh, Jazz, don't be a party pooper," Emmet boomed.

Jasper groaned, and then replied in a small voice "Dare,". Emmett whooped and hollered. Clearly, he was expecting and hoping for this.

Emmett made us huddle in a corner so we could come up with the dare.

"So, I was thinking… We should have Jasper stand in the middle of the mall, on top of that fountain with a bunch of layers on. Then, we can blast stripper music from my phone for him and he can strip down to his underwear. Perfect, right?"

Edward and I just stood there, unmoving. I knew neither of us wanted Jasper to go down like that.. Edward finally whispered "Whatever,". "Then it's decided!" Emmett yelled.

We moved out of our huddle while Emmett explained to Jasper. He gave me a look that said "How could you?" I grimaced, showing him how bad I felt.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

Jasper was now dressed in a lot of layers, to make the strip longer. He had no expression on his face, his eyes unseeing.

We arrived at the mall, and he staggered out of the car. He surprisingly followed along quickly as we walked at a human rate to the fountain in the middle.

"When do I go up there?" Jasper whispered. Emmett laughed, enjoying this. "Whenever you're ready,". A minute later, Jasper was ready. Emmett got out his phone, getting the music ready.

"When you get up there, strike a pose, and I'll start the music," Emmett said.

Jasper nodded, and walked off. Emmett looked like he could pee of excitement. Poor, poor Jasper. I glanced over at Edward, who was smiling.

"I thought you felt bad for Jasper?" I questioned. "I do," Edward replied. "But this is undeniably hilarious,".

I looked back at Jasper, who was now climbing the fountain. People were stopping, looking at him like he was nuts.

From his expression, I think he knew. He had just reached the top, and he was striking this hilarious pose. I could feel myself start to grin.

Edward was right, this was hilarious. Emmett pressed play on his phone, and Kiss, Kiss started. Jasper started spinning around, and he took his first layer off.

I started to laugh, and then Edward started to laugh. Emmett started to laugh too, and I looked over at him.

He had his phone on record mode, probably planning on putting this on YouTube. Can't really say I blamed him.

All the sudden, when Jasper was done to his last layer of clothes, I heard this huge gasp. I glanced around, seeing what had happened.

What I saw made me fall to the floor, laughing. It was Alice and Rose, weighed down with bags and bags of stuff.

She was staring up at Jasper, with her mouth wide open. "What the hell?!" I heard her yell. This sent Emmett and Edward down to the floor with me.

I saw Jasper, with his underwear on, on top of the fountain, looking down at Alice, with a look on his face.

I think he thought she was mad. But a second later, I heard her start laughing hysterically, and clunk to the floor with all her bags on top of her.

Rose just stood there, shaking her head with a grin on her face.

Jasper just stood on top of the fountain, looking embarrassed beyond belief, while the crowd stared.


	3. Maypole Dancing

**MAYPOLE DANCING**

**By Popcornx3Paigey**

**A/N:** I'm sorry for not updating, I was trying to think of an idea. So here it is, sorry if it's not as good as my other one- I tried. Oh, and thank you SOO much for the reviews! I was so happy! Oh, and I was just wondering if you noticed that I accidentally had the title spelled as "Cylone Sunday" I feel so silly! But it's changed now, so it's all good.

Edward and I arrived in Emmett's room with a plan. "Hey Emmett!" I yelled. "Want to play Truth or Dare again?" I watched his face to see what his reaction was. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Ohmygosh yes!" "Good," I heard myself say back. "So you'll have no problem doing this round?" His face turned critical.

"Well, if that's how you're going to be," he shot back. I grinned. "Wonderful! Then head downstairs!"

When we arrived downstairs, Jasper and Alice were already there. Rose was out driving around her new car. She was so excited about it. Alice had this huge grin on her face, because she knew what was coming.

Edward and I had it all planned out, for revenge. It was time Emmett got a taste of his own medicine.

"So, Emmett, we've already decided your dare, even if you weren't going to pick that. You have to dance to this song Lolli Lolli (**A/N: I think that's right?) **around a stripper pole we ordered specifically for you. It's in Alice and Jasper's room. Oh, and you have to do it in cowboy boots and tightey-whiteys! So if you'll proceed upstairs, Alice has your outfit ready! Enjoy!"

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"**Okiedokie! He's all set!" Alice screamed from upstairs.**

** My insides got all tangled up. This was it! Edward and I ran upstairs, with giant grins on our faces. **

**We went through the door, and laughed our asses off at the sight of Emmett in cowboy boots and tightey-whiteys that barely fit.**

** "Alright, Emmett. Get on the pole," Alice said. He sighed, gave me and Edward death looks, and grabbed onto the pole with both hands. **

**Alice pressed play on the remote, and Lolli blasted through the speakers. I was already on the floor, and I don't think I was coming up soon.**

** "Lolli Lolli Lolli Lolli, let me see you pop that body!" Emmett was all around the pole, grinding it and such. **

**"You guys would never believe how smooth that baby rides!" we heard someone yell suddenly.**

** We looked up to see Rosalie walking in the room, with a happy smile on her face. But as she took in Emmett, her eyes widened and she slowly backed out of the room.**


End file.
